Tell Only The Truth
by Sango'sbestfriend445
Summary: Oneshot.Inyuasha gets bit by a demon, that made him only able to blurt out the truth for 5 days. What happens when the Inu group finds out about the real Inuyasha? Attempted Humor. R&R.


_**Hey guys. This is a one-shot. Please DO NOT place any story alerts on this! If you do, you're an idiot. **__**Jk**____**jk.**__** Or am I? Well hope you enjoy . **_

_**Tell Only The Truth **_

Inuyasha and the others sat in Kaede's hut. It had been quite a while since they had any trouble from Naraku. He was so bored! He just wanted to go out and stab something. Most likely a demon.

"God dammit, it's boring here!" He yelled out of nowhere. Everyone jumped.

"Inuyasha, why are you always so anxious? Naraku hasn't given us trouble in quite a while. I've quite enjoyed sitting her for the past couple of weeks." Miroku said, sipping some tea.

Inuyasha growled. "What do ya expect? We haven't done crap here in weeks. We just watch Kaede cook all day." He said.

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, what can we do? We cant go out hitting stuff like you want to. All we can do is sit here." She said.

Inuyasha snorted. "We could try to look for that bastard Naraku. Did you stupid humans just suddenly forget about him?" He said to no one in particular.

Everyone sighed. They hadn't forgot, but they sure as hell wanted to.

Kagome suddenly clapped her hands together causing everyone to look at her.

"Okay! Let's go out and train for Inuyasha's sake!" She yelled. Everyone sighed while Inuyasha jumped up grabbed Tetsuiga.

"Okay, fine. Kirarra!" Sango yelled. The nekomanta walked her way over to her mistress.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

15 minutes later, they were all outside in the forest and ready to train. Now, Inuyasha was sniffing out demons to fight with. Fighting with each other had become overrated.

"Smell anything yet, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha growled.

"God dammit bitch! Lemme smell more first!" He yelled, moving around the area more.

Kagome sighed and looked around more. The others were doing the same.

Then Kagome saw something out of the corner of her eye. What was that? A youkai? She readied her bow and aimed.

Inuyasha noticed she was pointing kinda towards him. His eyes bulged and he stepped back.

"Kagome what the hell are you doing?!" He yelled. Everyone turned towards him and Kagome.

"Inuyasha! Wait! Dont step back further!" She yelled, pulling the arrow back more.

"What the hell are you talking about?! You wanna get better aim or something?!" He yelled. And he stepped back, causing him to feel something in the back of his ankle.

"Ah! Dammit all to hell!" He yelled, hopping around. A bunny scrambled out from behind the bushes. Everyone watched it scramble away.

"It was only a bunny." Kagome said, sweatdropping. Then she turned at the sound of Inuyasha growling.

"That wasn't no damn ordinary bunny. That was youkai bunny!" He yelled.

Kagome frowned. "But, it was so cute, and cuddly, it couldnt've-

"I dont give a rat's ass how cute it is!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku coughed.

"Inuyasha is right. That bunny was a youkai. I could sense it." He said, putting his hand in a prayer position.

"Shut you're sensing-ass up! My ankle hurts!" Inuyasha whined.

Everyone sighed. "We might as well get him back to Kaede's." Sango said.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kaede had told them about the origin of that bunny. She had said that if you were bitten by it, you would tell only the truth. And you would be doing it for exactly five days. Now, the whole group was traveling again and they were sitting in front on the camp fire.

"So, how ya holding up Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Fucking terrible." He said. Well, that was the truth.

Kagome shrugged and continued to make ramen. For the past 3 days, Inuyasha just had random outbursts. Like 'cats are cool! And 'Kaede smells like shit!'

Miroku stared intently at Sango's behind. He was having a good old show.

Then Inuyasha suddenly blurted out something again. "I agree with Miroku. Sango has a nice, round ass." He said.

Kagome gasped and yelled 'osuwari!' and Sango blushed red.

"I can see Kagome's underwear from right here." He said from the ground. Kagome turned ten shades of red and walked away.

"YOU SMELL NICE!!!" He yelled. Kagome blushed more and threw a pack of ramen at him.

"Wow, who knew Inuyasha was a hentaii." Shippo said. (Kinda forgot about him!)

Miroku nodded. "Wonder how long has he been staring at Sango's ass." He said aloud.

"Ever since we met her!" Inuyasha yelled. "I stare at Kagome's too!" He said.

Shippo and Miroku just stared shocked. Wow, Inuyasha was really a perv at heart. (thanks jamied1968!)

"Osuwari!" Kagome yelled, and Inuyasha crashed into the ground.

Then he suddenly sat up. "The only reason I still go to Kikyo, is because she has a great body." He said.

"Osuwari!" Kagome yelled again. She fumed. Her face was turning red and she stomped away.

Miroku and Shippo looked at Inuyasha expectantly. He had a straight face.

"Ya know, I think Tom Cruise is the best actor ever." He said out of nowhere.

Miroku and Inuyasha had confused expressions. Who the hell was Tom Cruise? Then, Inuyasha just couldn't stop talking.

"I think Michael Jackson is the best singer ever. Ever since we met him, I always wanted to eat Shippo. I want a tail! Kouga should wear pants. I like Naraku's makeup." He said.

Kagome had burst out laughing and everyone else was confused. Who the hell was Michael Jackson? Inuyasha just went on and on.

"I always wanted to dress up like Kagura. Kanna is a cute little girl. I like daisies! I love cows from Saturn! I always thought Souta was gay! I always wanted to smack Sango with her hiraikotsu for no reason at all. Red is so not my color! I like purple! When Kagome takes me to the movie theater, I like to take a large shit in the back of it and wait, just wait for someone to sit in it. I hate bloodshed. I forgot why we're even chasing Naraku. How old is Kagome by now? It's been, what, like 6 years since we've all met, ya think the bitch would've graduated by now!" He yelled.

Miroku clocked him with his staff and Inuyasha passed out. He sighed.

"Finally, he was giving away too much about the network." He said.

Sango, Shippo, and Kagome looked at him confused. Miroku smiled evilly.

_**That's the end of this oneshot. I didn't think it was my best work, but there's always better things in the future. So, review. I dont have anything else to say. **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


End file.
